Softly Spoken
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Sally is left on her own, and searches for help—even if it comes from strangers.


**A/N: Hey y'all! So. This is my one (and most likely only) attempt at a crossover. We'll see how it goes XD**

**Word Count: 1450**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO. Those rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively.**

**THC: **

**House: Slytherin**

**Subject: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: (crossover) Percy Jackson**

**Notes: Takes place in the summer of '93, right before Percy is born and after Remus resigns. **

**Enjoy!**

Sally rested a hand on her round belly, her other hand going to lift the tray from the table. Her job as a waitress wasn't glamorous in the slightest, but it was paying the bills well enough, and with her baby on the way, that was all she could ask for.

Sally made her way back to the kitchen, then glanced at the clock. Closing time was soon, which meant she could get off her feet. She rolled her aching ankles and smiled ruefully—she was looking forward to it. Thirty more minutes.

She could handle thirty more minutes.

Then the bell above the door rang, signifying another customer. Sally brushed her dark hair from her face and plastered on a smile. When she walked through the door, however, it quickly dropped.

A man, perhaps ten years older than herself, had walked into the restaurant, stiff-backed and unsure. He was wearing a coat, despite the warm weather, though it was threadbare and patched. He looked exhausted; there were dark bags under his amber eyes, but there was a certain alertness to him that Sally almost recognized.

It took her a moment to realize that it was the _power _behind his eyes that was familiar to her. She glanced down at her stomach. The gods worked in mysterious ways.

The men at the corner table were cajoling him, though, mocking him for his state of poverty. Sally couldn't know for sure, of course, that this was a god, but she knew that a man holding such power couldn't be entirely mortal, either.

Her heart fluttered. If he was a demigod, he'd survived a long time. He might be able to offer her some advice as to how to proceed with her child.

Sally stepped forward. "Come with me, sir." She smiled kindly at the man. "I've a table right over here for you." She shot a warning glare at the other patrons and a threat to get the manager, which had them grumbling into their drinks. She led the other man to a table near the back, grabbing a menu on her way. Once he was seated, she spoke.

"I'm sorry about them. That shouldn't have happened." Sally poured him a glass of water. The men shot her an embarrassed smile, but didn't respond. Sally cleared her throat. "I'm Sally. Can I get you anything?"

The man ran a hand through his prematurely greying tawny hair, glancing quickly through the menu. "Er… I'll have the turkey club, please. Everything on it."

Sally blinked in surprise at his accent—British, she believed. Interesting.

She nodded at him. "Of course." Sally bit her lip, then blurted out, "You wouldn't mind taking a moment to speak with me after your meal, would you? I… have some questions."

The man hesitated, and Sally noticed his fists clench nervously. "About what?"

Sally hastened to reassure him. "Nothing! I just think… you may be like my child. You may have some pointers for me."

She'd never usually be this bold, but there was a part of her that was sure this man knew, to some extent, what it was like to hold such a dangerous power. And now that she was closer to him, she could see his scars.

If he wasn't a demigod, she'd be very surprised.

To her confusion, his hand came up to clutch his right shoulder. Some unnameable emotion flickered in the man's eyes, and he nodded curtly. "I suppose I can… all right. But after my meal, please. I'm famished."

Sally nodded gratefully, and was sure to hurry out his meal. She waited impatiently for him to finish his meal.

He finally did, minutes before the establishment closed. Sally held up a finger when he glanced in her direction, trying to convey that she'd be but a moment. Sally rushed through the last of her duties, then practically ran out the door.

Thankfully, the man was waiting outside for her. He relaxed visibly when he saw her; perhaps he'd feared she was playing some sort of joke on him.

"Hello," Sally whispered into the night. "Thank you for this."

The man nodded. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private to discuss this," the man suggested.

Sally nodded quickly. "That's a good idea. There's a park nearby—if you'll follow me…"

She led him to a small secluded area only a few minutes away. Once they were settled comfortably, the man spoke. "My name is Remus Lupin," he told her in his soft voice. "What do you wish to know?"

"Well." Sally laughed nervously. "There's no easy way to say this, is there?"

Remus' eyes darkened. "No," he said bitterly, "there's really not."

Sally's eyes closed. "My child, they're a demigod, like I suspect you are." Her eyes fluttered open just in time for her to see the confusion cross his face, and her breathing faltered. "I've… I've just made a huge mistake, haven't I?"

"Sally, wait…" Remus was looking at her curiously, but he wasn't shying away from her—or looking at her like she was crazy. "I'm sorry, I thought you were referring to something else that was… recently made public where I'm from. Could you explain what you meant?"

Sally bit her lip. "I…"

"Demigod, did you say? I'm not familiar with them." Remus laughed suddenly. "But I do know something about magical beings that can't be reasonably explained."

Now, Sally had always been a good judge of character, and she had certain gifts that made her more than a typical mortal. Her ability to see through the Mist was one… her ability to believe the impossible was another. It wasn't so much of a stretch to imagine that Remus shared the latter.

So she told him. She told him about meeting a green-eyed man, the handsomest she'd ever seen, on a beach one day. She told him about the many meetings they'd shared, and about the night they'd spent together. Then she told him about… about being left, with a child to raise, no less. How completely unprepared she was.

And he listened.

Once she was finished, she smiled at him with watery eyes. "You don't believe a thing I've said, do you?"

"I believe it," Remus said quietly, sounding stunned. His face was expressionless, though Sally could tell his mind was racing. "I… I come from a world of magic. I've fought a war myself, been cursed… it would take much longer to explain, though."

Remus reached out a scarred hand and placed it over Sally's. "You remind me of my mother, you know. She didn't come from the world my father did… she was unprepared when I was cursed. But she still did everything she could to ease my way through life." Remus' eyes softened. "I don't know about demigods, or the camp you mentioned, or monsters, or… or any of it. But I know that if you love your child through all the hardship, they'll be okay." Remus sat back. "I certainly was."

Sally swiped at her eyes. "Thank you. I…" She didn't have the words to express her gratitude. He hadn't solved her problem, but he'd given her hope—which was something Sally hadn't even realized had been slipping through her fingers. "Thank you."

Remus inclined his head towards her. "You are very welcome. It's been a pleasure, Sally, but I must get going."

His voice was regretful, but Sally jumped to her feet, realizing how dark it was already. "Oh, yes! I'm sorry for keeping you so long. Remus, if… if I can ever return the favor, look for Sally Jackson."

Remus hesitated only a moment before nodding. "Look me up as well, if you ever need anything else. You can probably find me in London, or thereabouts."

Sally smiled warmly at him. "I'll keep that in mind. Stay safe."

"You as well." Remus eyed her carefully. "Would you mind terribly if I used some magic now? Only I really should be getting back to Britain…"

"Not at all," Sally said, her interest piqued. She respected his wish not to elaborate, despite her own soul baring, but she couldn't help her curiosity regarding his own life.

Remus smiled in thanks. "Ta. Perhaps I'll see you again, Sally. Good luck with your child."

"And good luck to you." She beamed at him.

Then Remus spun on his heel, and with a loud crack… he vanished.

Sally blinked, looking around to see if she'd simply missed him… but he was truly gone. After a moment, she shook her head in wonder. Magic, indeed. She still wasn't entirely certain that man didn't have a drop of immortality in him.

Sally glanced around one last time before beginning the walk to her apartment.


End file.
